


how can i do it if you are here

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Not Beta Read, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: baeksoo as voice actors in a BL series.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	how can i do it if you are here

There's definitely a high tension rising inside the room with two actors facing each other, script in their hands and a mic that shaped of a face in the middle. They keep their faces steady but trying not to make an eye contact. Because on one split second when one of them spare an eye to another, they fall and hard to get up.

"I can't do it." Kyungsoo nervously resigns, slumbing back to his stool while steadying his rapid breathing. Face flushed in red, maybe from embarrassment, and sweats forming on his forehead, maybe from the room temperature. He looks at the window where the staffs gathered around to watch their performance. "Can we take a break?" 

Baekhyun knew this would coming. He takes one glass of water from the staffs and place it front of Kyungsoo, still trying not to look at him. He takes his water bottle instead and drinks it on his own stool. It's going to be a long day at work again.

The producer sighs, irritated while pinching his nose. "We haven't started yet Doh-ssi. We already give you the cue but you haven't deliver any lines. We waited for five minutes."

Baekhyun finally looks at Kyungsoo in apologetic, his eyebrows knitted in concerned. He needs to do something.

"I don't mind taking a break!" It also means _i'm going to talk with him for a while, if he succeed_. Baekhyun waves at the staffs letting his signature bright smile to convince them. The producer just sigh relunctantly before agreeing.

When the staffs are gone, Baekhyun carefully taps Kyungsoo's shoulder then make a small smile when he looks up. He heard the silent hitched of breath from him.

"I understand this is your first time doing a voice acting of two guys doing sensual stuffs but you will get use to it." He grabs a stool to sit in front of him, palms on his knees to fully see Kyungsoo who is trying to look away. Which is fine because it's his really first time. He's shy. Kyungsoo is a popular actor in South Korea who is trying to do voice acting. He usually voice main characters in animation or in dubs, and this is his first time taking up a challenge of trying to voice erotic series. Baekhyun only does this for money because why not? Every fangirls loved his voice very much.

"Yeah, i fully aware of what i entered but it's embarrassing when..." Baekhyun sure can tell there is something emitting inside Kyungsoo's brown pupils telling him as they stared each other. Kyungsoo continues after a minute of pause. "How can i do this professionally when the person i like is infront of me and we'll make sex moans together?"

Baekhyun's breath stopped fully, his mind totally blank with Kyungsoo's blunt confession. So that was the reason...

When Baekhyun doesn't know what to do with the information. Kyungsoo places his hand on Baekhyun's face and gently rubs it. The stoic, blank looked got even more softer in close view and Kyungsoo slowly smiles at him, tint rosy blush appears.

Before Baekhyun could say anything to what just happened between them. The staffs are crowding the studio. Leaving Baekhyun confused with now confident Kyungsoo holding his script and holding his hand he didn't even notice as they walked back to their position.

No one seem to question as everyone begin to focus on what they are doing.

"From the start."

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo is a fan of Baekhyun, he collected all Baekhyun's CD, even an erotic one. When he found out that Baekhyun is casting in another BL series. Kyungsoo takes this chance to get closer to him.
> 
> I am drought guys, bear with me. I just want to see baeksoo before this year end.


End file.
